degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Vanessa
Vanessa is a girl who is currently looking for a school to enroll in and catch up on credits. She has spent her teen years as a single teen mom, devoting all her time to her son while his father pretended he wasn't his father. She seems to be sassy and snarky at times, while having an overall tough yet lady-like appearance. Vanessa is the ex-girlfriend of Mike Dallas, and mother to their child, Rock Dallas. She seems to harbor some anger at Dallas for living life at a steady pace while she was forced to grow up too fast. Vanessa just wants to be her own person for once. She is portrayed by Vanessa Morgan. Character History Season 12 In Karma Police (1), Vanessa comes into the basement in the Torres' house while Dallas and Alli are having a study date. She says to Alli that she's Dallas's ex, and Alli starts to get angry at Dallas because he never told her about his ex being his appointment (which he cancelled to be with Alli but Vanessa came anyway) and leaves. She tells Dallas that she is looking at schools, and it is unacceptable for Dallas to cancel on them. Her and Mike's son walks in with Drew and hugs Dallas, and she looks proudly at her son. In Karma Police (2), Vanessa comes over to Dallas' basement in the Torres' house and is shown by Dallas the little playpen for Rocky. She then says that it was a mistake leaving Rocky in Dallas' care after he had an allergic reaction to peanuts. Vanessa tells him that she gave up everything in order to take care of Rocky. The scene ends with Dallas asking Vanessa what he can do to be a better dad. Mentions Season 13 In Summertime, Dallas mentions that she and Rock will be spending the summer at a cottage. Season 14 In [[Can't Stop This Thing We Started|'Can't Stop This Thing We Started']], she is mentioned when Drew tells Clare that Dallas told him how Vanessa's life changed after giving birth to Rock. Quotes *(To Dallas and Alli): "Oh, sorry to interrupt your little basement date." (first line) *(To Dallas): "That is unacceptable." *Vanessa: "Do you know how many dates I've been on since he was born?" Dallas: "I have a feeling you're about to tell me." Vanessa: "None! Not one. I gave up everything." Trivia *Vanessa is the fifth teen mother in the franchise. The other four are Spike, Liberty, Mia, and Jenna. **She is the third teen mother to keep her baby. The other two are Spike and Mia. *Vanessa is one of the three new supporting characters introduced in Anything Can Happen, the other two are Harry and Talia. *Vanessa had Rock Dallas at fifteen-years-old, and Dallas was the same age. *Vanessa is the eighth female to go through teen pregnancy. The others are Christine, Erica, Tessa, Manny, Liberty, Mia, Jenna, Clare and Lola. *In Wise Up, Dallas mentions that he first planned to not be part of their son's life after he found out she was pregnant. Relationships *Mike Dallas **Start Up: About 3 years before Karma Police (1) (1235) **Broke Up: About 3 years before Karma Police (1) (1235) ***Reason: Unknown but it's most likely to be about her pregnancy. Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Parents Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Minor Character